phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
La Montaña Rusa, el Musical/Dialogo España
PORFAVOR EDITA EL DIALOGO PARA DISFRUTARLA Comienza en el patio. Phineas en el arbol con Ferb que esta leendo un libro. 'Phineas: '''Sabes, Ferb. una de las veces que mejor que lo hemos pasado fue cuando construimos la Montaña Rusa. Deberiamos volver a hacerlo, pero esta ves como un musical! Que te parece? We’ll do all the same things except we’ll break into spontaneous singing and choreography with no discernible music source! 'Ferb: Hmm, y como podremos saber que todos los demas cantaran y bailaran lo mismo que nosotros? 'Phineas: '''NO lo se, pero a lo mejor lo hacen. '''Ferb: '''Esta bien. Vale. '''Phineas: '♪ I know what we’re gonna do today, ♪ ♪ Though it might sound just a bit cliché. ♪ ♪ We can build a roller coaster, but this time with songs and dancing! ♪ ♪ ‘Cause when we’re back in school come next September, ♪ ♪ And they ask us we can both remember ♪ ♪ Every cool and clever thing we did all summer long, and glancing ♪ ♪ Back we’re gonna be so glad that we ♪ ♪ Viendo tele o peli o algo asi, ♪ ♪ I don’t think anyone can disagree thew world is possiblities ♪ ♪ y me atrevo a proponer: ♪ '''Phineas y coro: ♪ Hey, Ferb, ♪ Phineass:' '♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer ♪ ♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer ♪ ♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer!… ♪ Phineas y coro: ♪ Hey, Ferb, ♪ Voces de fondo:' '♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer ♪ ♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer ♪ ♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer !… ♪ Phineas y coro: ♪ Hey, Ferb, ♪ Voces de fondo:' '''Aburirme es algo que no voy a escoger! '''Phineas: '♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer ♪ ♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer ♪ ♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer!… ♪ Phineas y coro: ♪ Hey, Ferb, ♪ Voces de fondo: 'Aburirme es algo que no voy a escoger! '''Phineas: '♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer ♪ ♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer ♪ ♪ Hey, Ferb, ya se lo que hoy vamos a hacer ! ♪ ♪ Hey, Ferb! ♪ 'Linda: '''Phineas, Ferb! Voy a comprar unas cositas. Portaos bien hasta que vuelva, vale? '''Phineas: '''vale, Mama ''In the driveway, Linda is getting in the car. Candace sees through the window and rushes outside '' 'Candace: Me quedo al mando, no? Les habras dicho que me quedo al mando? Linda: 'Relajate, Candace. No hace falta que nadie este al mando. '''Candace: '''But what if there’s an emergency? '''Linda: '…Like what? '''Candace: '''What if, uh…what if a wild moose—a whole herd of them—burst into the house and attack everyone? '''Linda: '''If that happens, you’re in charge. '''Candace: '''Si! ''Candace opens the gate to the backyard '' '''Candace: Mom says I’m in charge…conditionally! Phineas: 'The condition didn’t have anything to do with a moose, did it? '''Candace: '''You know it’s funny you should mention that—oh! ''(Realizing she’s getting distracted) ''I’m watching you! ''(She goes into the house, watching them when the phone rings. She picks it up) ''Hello? Oh, hi, Stacy! Mom, just went to the store, she left me charge…well, you know, conditionally. ''Switches to Stacy, where she and Jenny are in matching outfits '''Stacy: Bueno, es mejor que no tener ninguno autoridad, no?. Candace: 'It’s all about the varying degrees of authority. First, you’ve got conditionally in charge; then you’ve got your basically in charge; your mostly in charge; and there’s just in charge, completely devoid of modifiers. That’s what I’m shooting for. Wait, what are my brothers doing right now? What do you ''mean ''you can see it from where you are? Que ves?! ''Outside, Phineas and Ferb are building the roller coaster '''Phineas: Check it out, Ferb. We can see Stacy’s house from here! Candace: 'Phineas! What is this?! '''Phineas: '''Do you like it? '''Candace: '''Ooh, I’m gonna tell Mom, and when she sees what you’re doing, you are goin’ down! ''Jenny and Stacy show up as doo-wop music begins to play '''Jenny and Stacy: ♪ (Os las cargais) ♪ Candace: '♪ Os las cargais I get Mom to see! ♪ '''Jenny and Stacy: '♪ (Down to the ground) ♪ 'Candace: '♪ This ridiculous monstrosity ♪ 'Jenny and Stacy: '♪ (Os las cargais) ♪ 'Candace: '♪ You’ll never get away with this again. ♪ 'Jenny and Stacy: '♪ (Os las cargais) ♪ 'Candace: '♪ You’re G-O-I-N-G-D-O-W-N! ♪ 'Jenny and Stacy: '♪ (Os a cargar) ♪ 'Candace: '♪ Spread the news from coast to coast ♪ 'Jenny and Stacy: '♪ (Os a cargar) ♪ 'Candace: '♪ You’re goin’ down, your operation exposed ♪ 'Jenny and Stacy: '♪ (Os a cargar) ♪ 'Candace: '♪ I could say more but I don’t wanna boast ♪ 'Jenny and Stacy: '♪ (Os a cargar) ♪ 'Candace: '♪ Get used to butter ‘cause you both are toast! ♪ '''Candace: ♪ If a certain condition arises, ♪ ♪ I’m the one to avert the crisis! ♪ ♪ You think you’re livin’ large ♪ ♪ But you forgot that I’m the one in charge… ♪ ♪ Conditionally! ♪ Jenny and Stacy: '♪ (You’re goin’) ♪ '''Candace: '♪ Down, down, down, down, down… ♪ ♪ You’re goin’ down! ♪ '''Phineas: ''(To Ferb) See? No descirnible music source. ''In the driveway, Isabella is walking up as Candace, Stacy and Jenny are leaving '' 'Isabella:' Hey, Candace. Hey, Stacy. Hey Jenny. How’d the number go? '''Candace: '''Pretty good, but I’m still angry. '''Isabella: '''Well, I guess I’m up. '''Isabella: '♪ soy una chica con curiosidad, ‘cross the way ♪ ♪ Every day I come over, and here’s what I say… ♪ ♪ Whatcha doin’, whatcha doin’? ♪ ♪ What’s the day’s activity? ♪ ♪ Whatcha doin’, whatcha doin’? ♪ ♪ By any chance could it include me? ♪ ♪ Que haceis juntos’, (Fireside Girls: 'Whatcha doin’?) whatcha doin’? ♪ ♪ I don’t mean to disturb. ♪ ♪ Whatcha doin’, ('Fireside Girls: 'Que haceis juntos?) whatcha doin’? ♪ '''Isabella and the Fireside Girls: '♪ Y no incluye a Ferb en la pregunta, ♪ ♪ When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay… ♪ ♪ Whatcha doin’? ♪ 'Isabella: '♪ Don’t ya know, Phineas? You have no idea ♪ ♪ That every day I’m just dyin’ to see ya… ♪ And say… ♪ Whatcha doin’, ('Fireside Girls: '''Whatcha doin’?) whatcha doin’? ♪ ♪ I really wanna know ♪ ♪ Whatcha doin’, ('Fireside Girls: 'Whatcha doin’?) whatcha doin’? ♪ ♪ Can I be part of the show? ♪ '''Isabella and the Fireside Girls: '♪ When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay… ♪ ♪ Whatcha doin’? ♪ 'Phineas: '''Hey, Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Que haceis haciendo? '''Phineas: '''Building a roller coaster. '''Isabella: '''Otra vez? Guay! Hola, Ferb! ''Ferb waves '''Isabella: Still a man of few words, I see. Phineas: '''Naw, you missed it. Earlier he had ''two ''lines. '''Isabella: '''Que charlatan '''Phineas: '''Hey, y Perry? ''Perry walks around the corner of the house. He jumps up, puts on a fedora and walks into a hole in the wall. He goes down a lift, into a lair, where he gets an "Incoming Message" ''Major Monogram:' Buenos dias Agent P. El Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. For reasons unknown to us, he bought up 80% of the country's tin foil. ''(He stops, looking a bit surpirsed) ''Carl, didn’t-didn’t he already do that? 'Carl: Si, senor Al Comienzo del verano 'Monogram: '''Okay then. Well, Agent P, go out there and do the same thing you did last time. ''Agent P salutes and runs off '''Monogram: Good luck, Agent P. Ah, the world of a field agent, out in the thick of things. Not like me… ♪ Esta pantalla es mi vida ♪ ♪ En los cuatro lados de un rectangulo ♪ ♪ Pero me atrevo a sonar- ♪ (The lights suddenly turn off) 'Monogram: 'Carl! Carl: Oh, sorry, Sir. I thought you were done. You want me to turn ‘em back on? 'Monogram: 'No, ya me cortaste el rollo… Agent P is flying in his platypus-themed hovercraft. He notices Phineas and Ferb and pulls his fedora down to hide from them as he flies past 'Phineas: '''So the way I see it, the solid fuel rockets kick in at the mall parking lot. Then we release the snakes during our corkscrew around the interstate. I’m gonna go get some snakes. ''He leaves and Ferb puts on his mask and uses the blowtorch. Candace runs into the store '' '''Candace:' Mom, you’ve gotta come home right now. Linda: 'Let me guess, a herd of wild moose are in our living room. '''Candace: '''No. Besides, it’s mooses. '''Linda: '''No, I think the word “moose” is already plural. '''Candace: '''Mom, trust me, it’s mooses…or meese. Do you want me to get a dictionary? '''Linda: '''Is ''this ''what you came here for? '''Candace: '''No, Mom! You’ve gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing! They’re a building a roller coaster! '''Linda: '''Candace, you’ve already used that one. '''Candace: '♪ Mama, no me hagas eso a mi! ♪ ♪ Mom, look, just come over and see. ♪ ♪ Mom, look, it shouldn’t be so hard! ♪ ♪ Mom, look, they built it in the backyard. ♪ ♪ Once they made it winter in June, ♪ '''Linda: ''I didn’t see it. Candace: ♪ Built a rocket to the moon. ♪ '''Linda: ''I didn’t see it. Candace: '♪ Mom, they cause me so much pain! ♪ '''Linda: ''Now, Candace Candace: '♪ Once they even gave me Perry’s brain! ♪ '''Linda: ''Oh, for crying out loud.'' Candace: '''♪ They built a submarine, a time machine, ♪ ♪ A haunted house that made me scream, ♪ ♪ Drove cattle through the mall, ♪ ♪ Built a giant bowling ball, ♪ ♪ Blew me up to fifty feet, ♪ ♪ A chariot dragged me down the street, ♪ ''(Candace stops to catch her breath) ''Background Singers: ♪ La la la la la la la la'' ♪ '''Candace: '♪ Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze, ♪ ♪ Shoelace tips a household phrase, ♪ ♪ Shot me through a circus tent, ♪ ♪ Always ask where Perry went, ♪ ♪ A lava flow destroyed my face, ♪ ♪ A giant roller derby race, ♪ ♪ Thawed a caveman out of ice, ♪ ♪ Built a roller coaster twice! ♪ '''Linda: '''Candace, en serio, isn’t Phineas a little young to be a roller coaster engineer? '''Candace: '''Pues, si si que lo es ''Switches to Phineas in a car factory with the manager '' '''Building Engineer: ♪ Aren’t you a little young to build a roller coaster? ♪ Phineas: ''Yes. Yes, I am.'' Building Engineer: '♪ Well, I must say that I’m really quite impressed, ♪ ♪ But all your permits are in order. ♪ ♪ Don’t forget the bricks and mortar ♪ ♪ And if you need a power loader, be my guest! ♪ ''Though if I’m pressed, ♪ I’d say you look a little young to drive a forklift. ♪ '''Phineas: ''Yes. Yes, I am.'' Building Engineer: '♪ It’s good to see a younger guy like you, ♪ ♪ Who’s creative and ambitious, ♪ ♪ A little bigger than his britches, ♪ ♪ And who’s got a fresh, exciting point of view ♪ ''Yes, it’s true '' ♪ That you seem a little young to do the things that you do, ♪ ♪ Even with all the moxie you’ve got. ♪ ♪ Yes, you seem a little green to be controlling this machinery. ♪ '''Phineas: '♪ Yeah. I get that a lot. ♪ El escenario va a Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '♪ Perfido Doofenshmirtz Sl. ♪ ♪ Donde la mal no se acabaral- ♪ You know, I should really write the rest of that someday… ''Perry jumps in from the window '' '''Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry el ornitorrinco que sorpresa. And by surprise I mean not a surprise at all. Let me show you what I’ve been working on. Doofenshmirtz presses a button which activate arms that grab Agent P '' '''Doofenshmirtz:' I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have covered the entire eastern seaboard in tonfoil…again. But this time when I put my giant magnet next to my ingenious Magnitism Magnifinator, I will pull the East in a westerly direction, thereby reversing rotation of the Earth. I know I tried this before but that was with a Magnifier this is a Magnifi''nator''. See, I added the suffix –inator. It’s a completely different ball game. I know you’re probably expecting some tragic back story, explaining why I want to reverse the rotation of the Earth. But I’m not gonna go there. You know why? Well, I’ll tell ya! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ♪ Alla..... en Gimmelschtump ♪ ♪ Yo se algo identico de dia ♪ ♪ Pues cuando creces en Gimmelshtump ♪ Young Heinz: ♪ Your childhood is less than ideal! ♪ Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ♪ Pues preguntame como sobrevivi y mi bloqueo ♪ Como no!!! ''♪ When people ask me what I mean, I say ♪ ♪ D-D-D-Do I stutter! ♪ ''(Suddenly changes to a broadway tune) '' '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz': ♪ But I'm no longer a hater ♪ ♪ Porque tengo un Inator ♪ ♪ y tengo un super complicado plan ♪ ♪ Y un par de cheques al mes ♪ ♪ Por cortesia de mi Ex ♪ ♪ So I can finance my coming regime! ♪ ♪ quiero al pasado olvidar ♪ ♪ Ya no me puede afectar ♪ ♪ A mi intencion de producir hysteria ♪ ♪ ‘Pues gobernar esta en mi ♪ ♪ Mi Tri-State esta ahi ♪ ♪ Pues mi promesa seria! ♪ Siii! Background Dancer: '''Ajj, hemos acabado porque tengo que recoger al nino del colegio… '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Un segundo, espera el fundido en negro. ''The screen goes black '' '''Doofenshmirtz: Vale, ya puedes irte. Back in the store '' '''Candace:' But, Mom, I’m telling you, they’re building it, and it’s huge! Linda: 'And I’m telling ''you, you’ve used this story before. '''Candace: '''Yeah, but this time it’s a musical! ''Ferb puts up a poster. Candace goes over to it '' '''Candace: “Phineas and Ferb present the Collest Coaster Ever, now open”? Mom! She runs off just as three kids come over to it '' 'Pedro: Hey, the Coolest Coaster Ever! You think we’ll get in free with this flyer? 'Another Kid: '''We did it last time. Maybe we should take it just in case. ''They tear it down and go to leave when Buford steps in their way '' 'Buford: Hey, if anyone’s gonna ride this thing, it’s gonna be me. No los moricacos como vosotros Candace pulls Linda to where the poster had been hanging '' '''Candace: '''Here, look, look, look, see? I told you I’m not crazy! I told you! '''Linda: '''And you’re not crazy because? ''Candace looks to see the poster’s gone, she screams '' '''Linda:' I see your point, Candace. No crazy person would scream at a post like that. I’ll be in the dairy section if you want to come yell at some cheese. Would you like that, honey? Would you like to yell at some cheese? Candace: '''A little. '''Linda: '''Well, c’mon, then. ''In Agent P’s hideout '' '''Monogram: I hope Agent P is having good luck like I told him to. ♪ esta ♪ ♪ Estos cuato lados-- ♪ (He is cut off when the scene suddenly changes to the backyard where kids are gathered in front of a stage. Ferb walks onstage and taps the microphone. He stands there for a second before he suddenly dances but quickly stopping and stepping aside as Phineas come up from a trapdoor.) 'Phineas: '''Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making! Mark your calendars because you will want to tell your grandchildren about the day you rode the Montana Rusa mas chula del MUNDO.....! ''Ferb reveals the roller coaster. After the camera finishes panning up, a bird crashes into the top, falling down. 'Phineas: '''Y esta ves un musical. ''A la cancion ahora Phineas: To fasten, insert the tab into the metal buckle. To release, just pull back on the- (He drops the seatbelt) ''oops. '''Background Singers: '♪ (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) ♪ Isabella: Phineas, are you sure this is safe? 'Phineas': Of course! 'Background singers: '♪ (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) ♪ Phineas: ♪ It's like a leisurely drive around downtown, ♪ ♪ But it starts with a 3 mile drop straight down! ♪ ♪ And now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride, ♪ ♪ Not a written rule but it's strongly implied. ♪ ♪ Permanecer sentados, por favor! ♪ ♪ Scream if you want more! ♪ ♪ That's right! ♪ ♪ Cork screwin 'round the interstate, ♪ ♪ With peanut butter and rubber snakes! ♪ ♪ Clear the way, move over, ♪ ♪ Look out, Bud. ♪ ♪ Y al barro quedar! ♪ Background Singers: ♪ (Rollercoaster, roll,) ♪ '''Phineas: Cuidado!'' Musica a ♪ Al subir y al bajar ♪ ♪ NO pides que te hable ♪ ♪ que No puedo pensar ♪ ♪ voy gritando♪ ♪ como un crio asustado y lloron♪ Buford: I'm glad I'm wearing trousers '' ''Porque ahora ya es marron! Phineas: ♪ It'll twist your belly ♪ ♪ It'll turn your gut ♪ ♪ Man, is this ride sweet or what? ♪ ♪aguantara: ♪ Phineas and passengers: ♪ Ah ah ah! ♪ Ferb: ♪ Grito: ♪ Phineas and passengers: ♪ Ah ah ah! ♪ Ferb: ♪ Grito: ♪ Phineas and passengers: ♪ Ah ah ah! ♪ ♪ Montana rusa ♪ Buford: Y yo tengo el cartel!!! '' '''Background Singers:' ♪ (Rollercoaster, Montana rusa) ♪ ♪ (Rollercoaster, Montana rusa) ♪ ♪ (Rollercoaster, rMontana rusa) ♪ ♪ (Rollercoaster, Montana rusa) ♪ Back with Doofenshmirtz and Perry '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '''So now I’m left holding a ten gate house in a twelve gate neighborhood. My accountant wants me to walk away from the whole thing. But, like, I can’t do that. Just because I’m evil doesn’t mean I don’t care about my credit rate. ''Agent P hits a screw toward Doofenshmirtz with his tail, but he ducks '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Ha! Has fallado! ''The screw bounces off the wall, flying up to the ceiling. It hits a line and bounces back, going into Doofenshmirtz’s foot '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Aaahh!! Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaaooowww! ''Doofenshmirtz, as he’s jumping around holding his foot, accidently bumps into the button that controls the arm restraints, releasing Perry the Platypus. Agent P quickly attacks him. While they’re fighting, Dooofenshmirtz rolls a battery cart toward him. Perry jumps over it easily, and it falls outside through a window Outside the building 'Farmer’s Wife: '''I can’t believe you walked all the way to the service station to get the jumper cables, but you didn’t bring the battery cart! I mean, what did you think a battery cart was just going to fall out of the sky? ''The battery cart lands next to the farmer '' '''Farmer’s Wife: '''Okay… ''(smiles hopefully) ''What did you think a million dollars was just going to fall out of the sky? '''Farmer: '''It doesn’t work that way. '''Farmer’s Wife: '''Well, how does it work then?! ''Back with Perry and Doof, the scientist pulls a lever, activating the Magnitism Magnifinator '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Now you are too late! Quake in your boots and watch helplessly as the unimaginable electromagnetic forces pull the East in a westerly direction thereby reversing rotation of the-- ''The tinfoil comes off of the buildings '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Well, that didn’t work. ''The tin foil forms into a giant ball, flying through the air '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '''And now we have a two ton ball of tin foil traveling two hundred miles an hour, directly at us! Quickly, we must separate the magnet from the Magnifinator before it is too late! ''He and Perry try to move the magnet and the Magnifinator before Doofenshmirtz stops '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Is it just me or is this a serious déjà vu moment? I feel like I’ve been here before--you were there, the tin foil, and “Quickly, we must separate the magnet” Huh. Oh, well, weird. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Aaaahhh! ''(Resumes trying to move the Magnifinator) In the store, Candace is seen yelling at some cheese '' '''Woman: '''Man, is she mad at that cheese! ''Children screaming can be heard in the distance '' '''Candace: '''Wait a minute, what’s going on out there? ''She goes outside and sees that the roller coaster goes right through the parking lot '' '''Candace: '''Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Mom! Mom! ''(She runs back inside) At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '''It’s no use! It’s no use, we are doomed! ''Agent P sees a helicopter. He jumps onto the magnet and fires a grappling hook at it. He quickly wraps some of the rope around the magnet. The helicopter flies off, taking the magnet with it. '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '''You did it! You saved us Perry the Platypus! You saved us-again, again with the déjà vu. You were up there I was saying, “You saved us.” And then, hm, and then somethng came from that direction- ''(The tin foil ball crashes into the building) ''Curse you, déjà vu! ''The magnet pulls the Magnetism Magnifier onto it, and gets stuck on the coaster, which then follows the helicopter into the sky Candace pulls her mother into the parking lot '' '''Candace: '''Look, look, look! See? ''Linda looks to see the parking lot just like normal '' '''Linda: '…Okay, I give up. What am I supposed to be looking at? Candace looks to see it’s disappeared '' '''Candace: '''No! It’s not possible! '''Linda: '''I’m gonna go get the cart. '''Candace: '''But it was right here and it was huge! ''(She sees the roller coaster being carried away by the helicoptor) ''Mom! '''Linda: '''Time to go, I’ve got frozens! '''Candace: '''Okay, so you think that Phineas and Ferb are still under that stupid tree in the backyard, right? '''Linda: '''Well, yes, that would be my guess. ''Candace grabs the cart, running to the car '' '''Candace: '''Fine then. Let’s go home! Now! ''Agent P sees that the helicopter is smoking and cuts the rope. He drops down onto the coaster and in the cart, right behind Phineas and Ferb '' '''Phineas:' Oh, there you are Perry. Perry chatters '' '''Phineas:' Nice hat Isabella. Isabella takes off Agent P's fedora and looks at it, a bit confused. '' ''The car goes to the end of the track and goes into a construction area, it eventually end up getting flung into the air '' '''Phineas:' Funny, I don't remember this in the blueprint. An airplane picks up the roller coaster by the plane's tail '' '''Phineas:' And I'm sure this is new. Candace sees the airplane from Linda's car and laughs somewhat psychotically,' and blinks with one eye at a time '' '''Linda: I worry about you sometimes, Candace. The coaster car drops down and onto the Statue of Liberty, bending it and throwing the car toward Mount Rushmore. The roller coaster circles in Theodore Roosevelt’s glasses before flying out and past a herd of moose '' '''Phineas: '''You know, if they break into our house, Candace is in charge. ''The car lands on a pine tree which bends lowering them down toward a Mr. Slushy Burger stand '' '''Phineas:' Oh, hey, Jeremy. Jeremy: 'Hey, Phineas. Anybody want fries? '''Phineas: '''Nah, we’re good. '''Jeremy: '''Oh, and say Hi to your sister for me. ''The tree straigtens out again and throws them to Paris France. The get stuck on the Eiffel Tower just like they had with the tree. '''French Man: Crepe Suzette? Phineas: What do you say, Suzette? You want a crepe? Suzette: '''No thank you. ''The Eiffel Tower straightens out and the roller coaster is flung into orbit. Meap flies past and stops to wave to Phineas and Ferb, who wave back. The coaster suddenly falls back down toward the Tri-State Area. All the other kids scream while Phineas and Ferb merely look down before Phineas turns to Ferb '' '''Phineas: '''It was good to see Meap. ''Linda pulls into the driveway and Candace jumps out of the car, laughing psychotically again. '' '''Linda: '''Okay, we’re here now. Are you happy, Candace? ''Candace opens the gate to see Phineas and Ferb are not there '' '''Candace: '''Yes! See, Mom? I told you they weren’t there! ''Linda pokes her head through the gate as well. She smiles after seeing the boys '' '''Linda: '''Hi, boys. '''Phineas: '''Hi, Mom. '''Linda: '''Come on, Candace, help me with the groceries. '''Candace: But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but… Linda: 'Let’s go. ''(She pulls her away) ''In the backyard, kids suddenly start coming out of the tree '' '''Kid: '''Hey, Phineas, that was great. '''Pedro: '''Way too cool! '''Third Kid: '''That was awesome! Can we do it again? '''Phineas: '''Sorry, only one ride per customer. '''Isabella: '''That was great, Phineas! So, what’re you gonna do tomorrow? '''Phineas: Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: carpe diem. Isabella: Perdona? Phineas: '''Carpe diem. Es como se dice “vive el momento” en Latin. '''Ferb: '''O podrias decir “vive el momento” es como se dice el “carpe diem” en espanol. '''Phineas: '''Si, es otra alternativa. '''Phineas: ♪ Well we hope you all enjoyed the show ♪ ♪ Hope it was not anti-climatic ♪ ♪ Now there's something we want you to know ♪ ♪ And we don't want to sound didactic ♪ Phineas and entire cast: ♪ But if there's one thing we can say ♪ ♪ I know it sounds a bit cliché ♪ ♪ Que el dia mas especial ♪ ♪ es especial, lo se ♪ ♪ Y no hay que construir una montana rusa ♪ ♪ Pero al verano partido haz de sacar ♪ ♪ A tu forma ♪ ♪ y baila a tu ritmo con nuevas normas ♪ ♪ exprime la oportunidad que te envien ♪ ♪ Pues cada dia es especial, ya sabes Carpe Diem ♪ Fireside Girls: ♪ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh... ♪ (The music stops) '' 'Kenny Ortega:'' Muy Bien chicos'', that was fabulous. But I want to work on one thing. '''Phineas: '''Ladies and gentlemen, world reknowned cheorographer, Kenny Ortega! '''Kenny Ortega: '''Thanks, Phineas. All right now let’s make sure that when we sing the chorus we hit that straight arm. All right? Straight arm on both sides. Now. One more time, performance level. Five, six, seven, eight. '''Entire cast: ♪ no hay que construir una montana rusa ♪ ♪ A cada instante partidos saca ♪ ♪ A tu forma ♪ ♪ Este es tu momento y ya no retorna ♪ ♪ exprime la oportunidad que te envien ♪ ♪ Pues cada dia es especial, vamos Carpe Diem ♪ Marcianos: ♪ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... ♪ Santa, Blay'n, Clewn't, and Agents: ♪ Ooh ♪ Love Händel: ♪ Pues cada dia es especial, vamos Carpe Diem ♪ Ba-dink-a-dinks: ♪ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... ♪ Professor Destructicon, el Regurgitator and entire cast:♪ Pues cada dia es especial, vamos Carpe Diem Agentes: ♪ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.... ♪ Todos: ♪ Pues cada dia es especial♪ ♪ Carpe diem ♪ Perry y su chirrido Ending Credits In Agent P’s hideout '' '''Carl: '''Oh, venga, Senor '''Monograma: '''No, he perdido la inspiracion '''Carl: '''Senor… '''Monograma: Ya me han cortado dos veces'! Carl: '''Pero senor lo hace muy bien '''Monograma: YO? Carl: '''Si senor, le he oido ensayar '''Monograma: Bueno, si he estado ensayando Carl: 'Si, senor y como dice la cancion, carpe diem! '''Monograma: '''Ya y no vamos a negar algo que dicho en latin? '''Carl: '''Nada de eso, senor '''Monogram: '''Muy bien, vale. ''(He clears his throat) ♪ Esta pantalla es mi vida- ♪ ''(Sale ahi los creditos de Disney. es.) '' '''Monogram: ''Oh, venga ya!!'' Y ASI SE ACABO EL EPISODIO, GRACIAS POR TRANSCRIBIRLO Categoría:Transcripción